


The Prince's Choice

by purplebylove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebylove/pseuds/purplebylove
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is the prince of Idris, and pending his parent's separation, he must find a bride and be wed in one month's time. Then, he will succeed the throne, and he and his bride will be the rightful rulers of the kingdom. However, on the night of his 'bachelor party,' he meets Magnus Bane, and everything changes.But can a prince really choose a commoner when he must find someone who is fit to rule by his side? Will he be able to choose his heart over his head?





	1. Meeting Prince Alec

"Magnus!"  
The sound of a voice cuts through Magnus' thoughts like a knife, shaking him back to reality. After eight hours on shift with two more hours to go, he was in his own little heads peace, paying little mind to the world around him. 

"Hey, I need a favor," Simon says, gesturing to a group of people cramped into a booth in the far corner of the bar. "I was supposed to go on a date with Maia an hour ago but with the rush I had to postpone it. Can you take them for me?"

Magnus almost says no. Almost. But the kindess in his heart (and the handsome guy in the booth) makes him second guess, then he shrugs. "Have fun on your date."

Simon gives him a grateful smile and heads out, and Magnus puts on his own brave face as he heads to take the table's order.

"What will it be for you tonight?" His voice gives away the exhaustion but he tries to put as much politeness into his words as possible.

"Just a round of beers," the voice of a blonde guy says. "The perfect way to end this night of Bachelor party celebrations."

Magnus quirks an eyebrow, catching the handsome one rolling his eyes from his peripheral vision. 

"I'd hardly call it a bachelor party when the bachelor doesn't even have a Bachelorette." The handsome one says. 

It's an odd statement but Magnus had become used to those in such a big city. In fact, it was probably the last odd statement he had heard tonight, all week even.

"You'll find the right one eventually." Magnus hears as he goes to get a tray and fill them with mugs of foaming brew. It's the girl with black hair and a beautiful smile, probably the handsome one's sister. He'd be intrigued by her if he wasn't more intrigued by the apparent bachelor of the night.

He brings the tray back to the table, curiosity getting the best of him as he speaks. "So tonight's your bachelor party? I hope you've taken the opportunity to really see the city, then."

"We're not really from here so it was all kind of new, but I think most of us had a good time." The handsome one smirks wryly when he says 'most of us' and the pretty girl rolls her eyes.

"I don't get off for a couple hours, but I can show you some hidden treasures afterwards if you'd like." Magnus offers. Handsome just nods and Magnus looks to the others; the blonde one shrugs and the girl looks between Magnus and her brother, a suspicious gleam in her eyes. "But first I should probably take more orders."

The next two hours go by in a blur. It's busy, but not so busy to take Magnus's mind off the booth in the corner; everything about the trio intrigues him, and he's not optimistic but a small part of him hopes that they'll take him up on his offer. 

Its just before his shift ends when he feels a tap on his shoulder, and he turns to meet eyes with the handsome stranger he had yearned for all night.

"So what are these hidden treasures you speak of?" He talks very formal, Magnus observes, and wonders if that has anything to do with his situation; arranged marriage, marriage for business, or a slew of many other possibilities come to Magnus's mind, and he silently chastise himself for letting himself think about someone he knew wasn't in his league.

For starters, the guy is handsome. Like, unreasonably handsome. He's tall, with eyes like melted chocolate and muscles like strong mountains, his veins mimicking little streams down his arms. His shirt hugs his torso tightly, showing that he clearly cares about his shape. He's the type of guy Magnus would love to explore, but for some reason, he seems quite shy, something Magnus was not used to. 

Not only all of that, but this guy was involved with someone else, whether he knows that person or not. It's not Magnus' place to get involved, even though he kind of already did. 

"New York is known for its big city, but there's a little lakepoint that most people don't know about that really shows you the beauty of this city," Magnus finally says. 

"We'd love to see it, then." the stranger says, then adds. "My name is Alec, by the way." 

"Magnus," he offers, pausing, then inquires of Alec, "Short for Alexander, I presume?" 

"You would be correct, but no one ever calls me by that name." Alec is very impersonal to his own name, and Magnus can't help but smirk a little. 

"Whatever you say, Alexander." Magnus leaves him looking slightly perplexed as he prepares to end his shift. 

In less than ten minutes, he's walking to the door, wondering where his little trio went. He spots them outside by a light post and joins the group, wondering what everyone is thinking. 

Alec is a mystery, and will probably be a mystery the whole night. The other two are a little more open. He had caught parts of a conversation early, and knew that the blonde one went by Jace, the girl by Izzy. 

Jace had the face of a fighter, stern and strong, but it softened around the other two. However, he always looked very in control of the situation. 

Izzy, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. She was soft but firm, her eyes wrinkling at the edges when she smiled, which was often. It was an odd little group to bare witness to, but Magnus felt himself drawn to them. 

"It's a little bit of a walk from here, but I love it because you can clear your head and reorganize your thoughts" Magnus says when they notice him, and he begins to walk the opposite direction of the bar. 

"I wish I could reorganize my life," Alec mutters, barely audible, but it makes Magnus chuckle softly. 

"This whole street has some of my favorite places," Magnus points out a few. It's partially why he chose the bar he works at, Hunter's Moon. That and his friend's Simon and Maia work there.

"I don't know how well I'd fare here," Alec says as he looks around. The whole night, Magnus could tell Alec felt out of place. 

"It's not so bad," Magnus offers, and Izzy nods. 

"I think I could get used to it. The freedom." Izzy's eyes reflect the lights of the city, hope and optimism replacing the mischievous gleam from before. 

"I don't think Alec would know what to do with freedom." Jace chimes in, and they all share a weak smile. 

"Just one more block," Magnus says at the lull in the conversation. "Your paradise awaits."

Finally they make their trek over a hill, onto a tiny outlook that juts over a body of water. The bright lights and the stars reflect off the surface, and magnus removes his shoes, sitting and dipping his feet in the water. 

"I will admit, it is quite beautiful." Alec says as he and his friends take a seat beside him. 

"And romantic," Izzy adds. Her and Jace share a glance, but Magnus can't help but notice the small splotches that appear on Alec's cheeks. 

"It seems that way, but I don't often share this place with others. A sanctuary is best left alone." Magnus looks out across the water, remembering all the lonely nights he had spent here. Still, they were better than any alternative. 

Magnus's words seem to egg on Izzy, but before she can say whatever quip she has in mind, Jace is standing and holding his hand out to her.

"We should go swimming." he says, and Izzy stands. "Like back at home." 

"Not to be rude," Izzy says pointedly to Magnus. "But nothing is more beautiful than Idris." 

Jace rolls his eyes and takes his shirt and shorts off, climbing into the water. It's early July, so it's not too cold. Izzy follows suit, keeping her shirt on however, and Jace helps her down into the water.

"Alec, join us, the water is nice." Izzy looks up at her brother, and they share a moment before Alex shakes his head.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I think I need to take another walk." Izzy shrugs and Magnus watches as Alec gets up and begins to walk away.

He's torn between giving Alec his space - after all, they just met - and following after, and he has just seconds to decide. Finally, he gets up and joins at Alex's side.

There's a long silence between them as they walk. At first they're not really going anywhere, but then Magnus turns down a street and Alec follows. On the street just a block down, the streetlights are on and musicians strum guitars or play pianos. They stop with a crowd of people, enjoying the peaceful night and the fun music.

"I want to be honest with you," Alec says suddenly, sidestepping to get away from the crowd, where they can hear each other better.

"About what?" Magnus is puzzled. He doesn't ask more though; he knows Alec needs his time.

"My name is Alexander Lightwood. Prince Alexander Lightwood." When Alec sees no recognition in Magnus's eyes, he continues. "In exactly one month, I must get married. Then, I will succeed the throne, and rule over Idris."

"So that explains the bachelor party," Magnus laughs, shaking his head. "But you don't know who you're marrying yet?"

"The beginning of next week starts a month long courting. There will be balls and other events to allow me to get to know the heirs of the other kingdoms." Magnus watches Alec's face throughout this whole explanation, not catching any sight of emotion. Of course, Alec probably knew from the beginning that marriage, in his case, was a business negotiation. Still, it would hurt Magnus to even think about being in that situation, let alone actually be in it.

"At the end of the month, I will have a very important decision to make." Alec breathes out, looking up, as if he doesn't want to look at Magnus as he speaks. "Whomever I choose will be my bride, and in the fall, we will be married."

Alec doesn't say any more, and he turns and begins walking towards the lake they left the other two at. Magnus wants to say something, but he doesn't know what to say, so instead he just reaches out, placing a hand on Alec's shoulder. Alec looks at it, then back up, not breaking the silence between them.

When they get close, he can see that Izy and Jace are sitting on the grass, laughing and talking. They look up and wave, and Magnus waves back, but Alec looks down. Magnus can see the war waging in Alec's head, and he wonders if it's better than any battle he would have to face within his family.

Alec clears his throat, then speaks just loud enough to hear. "I think we should be getting back to the hotel."

The silence is deafening, but Izzy nods and the group is all standing awkwardly. 

"Well it was a pleasure to meet all of you." Magnus says, shaking hands with Alec and Jace, and hugging Izzy. The goodbyes are brief, and then finally they're all walking off in the opposite direction.


	2. Things To Consider

It's the second day in a row that Simon has disrupted Magnus's peace; it's not even 9AM on a Saturday, one of his only days off, and his phone has been buzzing non-stop for the last five minutes; when he picks it up, the screen shows several missed calls.

He hits answer when it pops up again, and groans into the phone. "Someone better be dying or I might actually kill you."

"I believe that," Simon sounds wary, but he continues. "I had the early shift today to clean up from last night, and that group is back asking about you." 

"The bachelor party trio?" Magnus almost doesn't even need to ask.

"That's the one. They're all very much your type, by the way." Simon knows Magnus pretty well. 

Not that well though, Magnus thinks, as he rolls his eyes. "Only one of them is my type."

"Let me guess, tall, stoic, very handsome?" Simon asks, but before Magnus can reply, he's speaking again. "The girl really wanta to talk to you. I almost gave her your address, but I figured that would be a little too over the line."

"Thank you for not doing that," Magnus says wryly. "But tell her she might as wellbcome over now." 

"Now? Alright." Simon seems hesitant, but they hang up, and minutes later there's a rap at the door.

Magnus opens the door to find Izzy; Jace and Alec aren't with her. Given the conversation over the phone, he's not surprised. He is a little confused, however.

"Magnus!" Izzy is hugging him like they're old friends and it's been ages. He hugs her back, and she looks up at him. "I have some important news. But if you agree to do what I'm going to ask of you, you're life will be turned a little upside down."

"Well, if it's only a little..." Magnus has a gleam in his eyes, and they share a smile. Then Izzy moves to sit on the nearby couch, and Magnus sits across from her 

"As Alec's sister, I have the honor to pick a suitor for him to court. This suitor doesn't have to be royalty." Izzy explains

Magnus already knows where this is going. The question is, what is the catch? Magnus couldn't possibly be the proper suitor for royalty. He definitely couldn't be a proper suitor for a prince, who was destined to be King; everyone knows that a King needs a Queen. 

Magnus didn't know of any gay kings or queens, even in the most progressive countries in the world. It just wasn't what was accepted. For that reason, he knew Alec probably wasn't out. But somehow, his sister just knows. Or assumes, because Magnus doesn't even know for sure, either.

"Why me?" It's all Magnus can manage to ask, his thoughts racing.

"Alec isn't one to bare his soul to others, but as his sister, I can see parts of him that sometimes he himself can't even see." Izzy doesn't look at him, much like Alec didnt the night before. This time, though, it's as if she's remembering something, something intense.

"My brothers had a friend when they were younger. The four of us loved to play together, and the three of them were some of the most mischievous boys you would ever meet. Well, Jace and Jared were. Alec just followed along after them. They were all pretty inseparable." Izzy smiles fondly. Magnus can tell she adores her family, and would do practically anything for them.

"Then one day, Alec tells mother and father to ban Jared from ever coming back to the palace. No one really understood, but they did it for him, and hoped he would one day tell them what happened." Izzy bites her lip, as if she's trying to figure out the right words, or trying to hold them back. "He never did tell anyone what happened, but I think I figured it out."

"Something happened between them." Magnus stated bluntly. He was always so proud, even when he wasn't out. Knowing Alec's situation, he understands a little better why Alec is the way he is.

"I'm not exactly sure what," Izzy clarifies, "but he started to distance himself from Jace too. It wasn't hard to figure out. Except I think I'm the only one that did."

"And you think he might have feelings for me?" Magnus wonders aloud.

"I see the way he looked at you," Izzy says softly, reaching out to touch his hand. "like he's longing for something he knows he can't have."

"If he knows he can't have me," Magnus stands, "then why are you here?"

"Alec deserves the world." Izzy is standing too, fire in her eyes. She's getting protective and angry; not angry at Magnus, but angry at the world that has hardened her brother's heart. "He deserves to have someone beside him who can support him, but also love him. After all, we see what happened with my parents."

Much like everything else, Magnus doesn't actually know what happened with her parents, or why Alec has to be married within a month, or why Izzy thinks him being a suitor can change anything. He doesn't think right now is the time to ask, either. 

"We'd leave tomorrow morning." Izzy says finally, as if the conversation they were just having hadn't even happened. 

"What should I bring?" Magnus can't even believe he's considering this. It's outrageous, but his heart can't help but remember how those warm brown eyes made it skip a beat. 

"Necessities will be provided. All you need to bring is clothes and anything else you may want to have with you." Izzy tells him, and begins to head to the door. 

"I haven't even agreed yet." Magnus is saying as he walks her to the door. She smiles knowingly, almost smirking. 

"We'll pick you up in the morning at 7AM."

The door closes behind her, her words echoing through Magnus' head.


	3. The Arrival

Magnus had done his research on Idris before boarding the plane that morning, but the photos online did not do it justice. New York had it's areas of beauty, but even the most beautiful parts of New York, such as Central Park jpark, could not compare.

As the plane got closer to Idris, Magnus could make out little details. There was a long expanse of vivid green, the lush grass and exotic trees creating blanketing the expanse of land. He could make out cute little houses, animals roaming in fields, flowers blooming on bushes. It was like he was about to enter the Garden of Eden. 

"I told you nothing is more beautiful than Idris." Izzy's voice echoes his thoughts and he nods.

"I should have known that if Idris's people are this beautiful, it would be ten times as much." Magnus laughs, and Izzy smiles, glancing over at Alec.

Izzy hadn't exactly told her brothers what was going on. She started by saying that Magnus wanted to visit Idris, and offered to let him come with them on their private jet; she would explain more to Jace later that afternoon, and surprise Alec at the masquerade ball later that night.

For now, Alec is sitting in an isolated seat in the very back, flipping through a book. It's and doesn't have a picture on the cover, Magnus had observed, so he assume it's probably some boring royalty etiquette book or something. It wasn't the book that he was paying attention to, but rather, the way Alec furrowed his brows as he read, or skimmed the lines of text with his fingers, or licked his lips. Little habits that Magnus found adorable.

"You're very taken with Alec, too, aren't you?" Izzy's voice is soft, even though Alec and Jace are both sitting too far away to hear, either way.

"I'm not sure yet." Magnus says honestly. Sure, Alec was handsome, and he seemed like a very kind person, but Magnus needed to know more. Still, there had to be something between them for Magnus to get on a plane in a day's notice and uproot his entire life, even though he knew his chances of Alec choosing him were slim. He was ever the hopeless romantic; this time he just hoped it wouldn't backfire.

"Understandable." Izzy sighs, then leans forward a little. "I know you packed your entire wardrobe, so I'm curious at what you'll be wearing tonight."

"That has to be a surprise." Magnus declares. Waiting at a mid-star restaurant didn't give Magnus the kind of money most of the people at this ball probably have, but saving and thrifting did give him a very diverse and unique wardrobe. And he wasn't sure what to expect for the next month, so he really did pack a lot. He almost didn't know himself what he was going to wear, but he had an idea.

The rest of the plane ride was spent in idle chit-chat, but before he knew it, he had stepped foot onto Idris land. His new life would begin now. And never end, he hoped, as he watched Alec's mannerisms relax a bit.

While Alec and Jace went separate ways to fulfill whatever royal duties they had to get back to, Izzy was busy giving Magnus a tour of the palace; it actually wasn't as big as Magnus expected it to be, but it was still magnificent.

She showed him the kitchen and the dining areas, which were decorated ornately in reds and gold. Then she guided him through various libraries and lounging spaces, although magnus didn't see that anyone would be lounging around a place like this. Finally she led him down the halls that led to each bedroom, showing him the empty ones but, obviously, not her siblings or her own bedroom. 

Then finally, they came to what would be his room.

It was decorated similar to the kitchen and dining area. There was a huge canopy bed in the middle of the room with a puffy golden duvet, red sheets, and gold and red pillows; on either side were night stands painted a light brown, which matched a dresser against the wall opposite the bed. It was a nice room - a little too formal, not very homey, but it was nice. Magnus wouldn't mind staying there for the next month.

"This place is so beautiful," Magnus sighs, falling back on the bed. He glances at his suitcases in the corner and then back at Izzy. "I should probably get ready for tonight."

"That sounds like a great idea. Meet my by the stairs when you're ready." Izzy smiles fondly at him, and Magnus feels a pang of hurt. He was growing to like the feisty brunette, and if things with Alec didn't end in his favor, well, he'd be disappointed. Izzy seemed like she would make a great friend, whether or not Alec was even in the picture.

As the door closes, Magnus begins to unpack his wardrobe. He thought he had it figured out, but knowing how high-stakes the competition was, he couldn't be too safe, too sure of himself. First impressions are everything, that's one thing he learned working as a waiter and living in New York. He would have to take a risk, and hope it paid off, just like the risk he took coming to Idris.


	4. Mystery Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec's POV

The room was crowded with people, everything was too loud, and he felt hot in his suit; Alec didn't really know what he expected, but he didn't really expect to feel like this - he felt like he was going to puke any moment. 

"Relax, brother," Izzy's voice is calming, a constant grounding force over the years, but it's still not enough to keep Alec from removing his coat and rolling up his sleeves. Which certainly made him feel slightly better, but he was still nervous beyond belief.

"I'm just ready for this to be over with," Alec mutters. 

They're standing in the entry way to the grand ballroom, observing all of his potential suitors. The ballroom had been one of his favorite places when he was younger. He played tag in this room with Izzy and Jace; he watched his parents slow dance many times in this room; he even thought about what his first wedding song would be, knowing his first dance would be in this room. 

All of that didn't seem to even enter his mind as he watched the throng of people just waiting for him to make his entrance. Now, Alec was no fashion mogul, and he wasn't the biggest fans of balls or parties, but he had to admit, the palace could put on a beautiful display, and thegquests that attended were never outdone.

As the clock struck seven, Alec realized it was his moment. Now or never. 

He steps over the threshold, making his way to the center of the ballroom. He picks up a glass of champagne from a butler with a platter, then raises it in the air as his words emanate through the room.

"Welcome everyone, it is an honor to have such noble and honorable people in my midst. I want to thank you all for coming, and I look forward to getting to know you all tonight, and over the course of the next month."

Alec feels his words fall, wondering if he looked as much a fool as he felt. But over the next few minutes, he didn't have to worry about any of that; all he had to do was pretend to listen to the least memorable people he's ever met, then make it through tomorrow. Wash, rinse, and repeat. 

All of the people he meets are the same. High-class people that can only talk about their status and their wealth and the thins they like to do with their status and their wealth. It's all very boring, and very disheartening. Until Alec meets him.

Now, it wasn't unusual to have suitors of the same sex, but they never stayed long. It just wasn't the way things were done. But the way this man makes Alec's heart skip a beat, he wishes that it was the way things were done, or at least that it could be the way things were done.

The second he laid eyes on him, Alec knew he stood no chance to the man's charms. He was decked out in a black and gold suit, with a golden cape that touched the floor, shiny black shoes, and an elaborate black mask adorned in gold designs. He looked like some model straight from the Met Gala or something, and the way he carried himself didn't scream high-class, which intrigued Alec even more.

Alec tries to remain calm as the man approached.

"Alexander," the man's voice is familiar, but he can't quite place why. "It's a pleasure to see you a again."

Alec swallows, trying to relieve the tightness in his throat, but he reaches out a hand.

"The pleasure could be all mine." Alec's voice is soft, and he can't help but return the other man's smile. "So who are you, exactly?"

There's a pause before his acquaintance speaks. "I'd like that to remain a mystery for tonight."

"I can honor that request," Alec chuckles. "But at the end of night, I would love to see the man behind the mask."

"At the end of the night," the man agrees. "If there's anything between us, if there's any chance. Meet me by the gazebo behind the palace."

Alec doesn't say anything. He nods, honestly unable to even speak. His palms are getting sweaty, his vision is getting blurry. He has to get out of here.

He ducks behind a waiter then follows him out to the kitchen, hoping not to be seen. Of course. Izzy and her detective skills. she stops him before he gets very far.

"What is wrong with you. Alec?" Izzy's words are biting, as if he's done something wrong.

"That man." Is all Alec can say. He places his hands behind his head.

"You like him." Izzy is direct. This is the first time either of them, or anyone really, has acknowledged that elephant in the room.

"And what of it?" This time Alec is the one that's as sharp as a knife. "You know how this would end."

"No, I don't." Izzy's voice gets quieter. "You're allowed to be happy."

Alec doesn't say anything. The kitchen is empty, so he jumps up onto one of the cabinets and sits, shaking his head. "I can either be happy or do what's right for this family."

"You could do both. Maybe he would be a great person to rule by your side." Izzy reasons.

"Seems like you might know him," Alec quirks an eyebrow, which makes Izzy laugh.

"Even if I did, what matters in this situation is you. You should go out there and get to know people."

By "get to know people", Alec knows she means get to know the guy that has made him completely lose his senses. But he doesn't know how to get to know people, especially people he's potentially interested in. Still, Izzy has a point, so Alec gets off the cabinet and back to the ballroom.

He's making his way to the center, where he sees his mystery man, when someone stops him in his tracks. 


	5. Revelations

Alec is taken aback by the stranger. The disruption comes from an attractive blond female, who introduces herself, with a curtsy, simply as "Lydia Branwell."

When Alec seems to show no sign of recognition, she continues.

"Lydia Branwell, daughter of Henry and Agatha Branwell," she states. Her dress and her formality show that she's of a very high status, perhaps of even higher status than Alec. She's wearing a beautiful, puffy green gown, embroidered with white detailing, her hair piled high in a mess of curls. She herself is adorning emerald earrings and a white necklace with an emerald rock in the very center, and a mask that matches.  

Alec would find her a very nice companion, if that were his preference. But it isn't.

"I know who you are," Alec states. It's not a complete lie. He had heard his parents conversing about their favorite suitors for him. Lydia was one of the top ones, one of the ones that both of his parents could agree on, and it wasn't very often these days that they could agree on anything. If Lydia was interested in him, it would be very difficult to not choose her as his queen.

"Then I think this next month should work out in our favor," Lydia smiles, taking his hand. They make their way to middle of the ballroom, painfully close to Alec's mystery man, and take a position for a waltz.

They glide together smoothly, and he can imagine how this scene is playing out; his parents are probably looking on with contentment, while Izzy watches with disappointment. Jace? Well, more than likely he was off flirting with a girl or two, which was fine with Alec. The less he had to entertain, the better.

Who he was most worried about watching him was right behind him. Not directly behind him, but close enough that Alec could hardly focus.

"I sense I have some competition." Lydia leans in close to him as she whispers, he breath hot on his neck. He swallows, trying to not let on to anything. "It's okay, I love a good rivalry."

The music comes to an end, and Alec backs up, nearly bumping into another gentleman. "It was  a pleasure meeting you, Miss Branwell."

Lydia seems slightly put off, but she curtsies once again. "Likewise."

Finally, he comes face to face with the mystery man. It had felt like an eternity, but now, here they were, standing in front of each other. Wordlessly, they take the same position, and begin twirling and gliding around the ballroom; they move smoothly together, parting the crowds of people. Alec's partner is very graceful on his feet, which draws all the attention to them.   
 

As the song fades, they're near the edge of the room, almost out of eyesight. Almost. But Alec knows all eyes are probably on them, even moreso than when he was with Lydia.

"You're quite the partner," Mystery man says, and Alec just stares. A small smile forms on the other man's lips, and he continues. "I think I've had enough for tonight. I hope to see you later. "  
   
With those final words, he's off, and Alec is back to the real world. Except, not really.

He had debated not following after, not going to the gazebo, putting all of this out of his mind. But there was something telling him he had to at least find out who this man was. He would regret it for the rest of the night if he didn't.

So even as everyone watches, he makes his way towards the back door and out onto the lawn, careful not to get his clothes dirty. He can see the silhouette of the man in the light of the moonlight, which reflects off the lake, painting a rather romantic picture. His hands shake as he makes his way up the steps. 

There they are, face to face, barely a few minutes since the last time they had seen each other. Alec doesn't even hesitate as he reaches forward and removes the mask on the man's face.

"Magnus." Alec lets out a breathy sound. 

Magnus responds with a fond smile. "Alexander."


End file.
